


Submission

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Sex Is Fun, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang met each of their gazes in turn, waiting for them to take control. He was ready to submit to them entirely, with absolute trust.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Submission

His eyes closed, Wolfgang heard the soft click as the handcuffs snapped into place around his wrists. He could hear his own breath, heavy in the quiet room and he felt the soft hands on his shoulders.

He knew one touch from another. Kala’s hands were slender and gentle, but sometimes she used her nails on his skin and he loved that. Rajan’s hands were larger, stronger and he knew exactly how to use them to drive him mad.

Rajan kissed him softly on the mouth and he could feel Kala close by him. Her hair tickled his cheek. ‘Open your eyes, my love,’ Rajan whispered.

Wolfgang opened his eyes and looked at his lovers. Their gazes were both on him, smiling at the sight of him before them. They were both clothed, while he was already naked. That wasn’t so unusual but, in this moment and situation, it reinforced his submission. His hands were settled naturally at the small of his back, the handcuffs binding him padded with leather for his comfort.

He met each of their gazes in turn, waiting for them to take control. He was ready to submit to them entirely, with absolute trust. Rajan laid his hand on his chest, the heat of the touch spreading through Wolfgang. He trailed his fingers across his skin, as though deciding what to do next.

Kala reached for him too, trailing her fingers down his spine. He flexed into the touch, wanting more. He felt Kala’s delight in his enjoyment and her light fingertip touch became harder as she drew her nails down his spine. He let out a soft whimper as pain and pleasure mixed.

Rajan pulled away and Wolfgang missed him but then Kala was pulling him into a deep kiss and he lost himself in the feeling of her against him. He wanted to reach for her, to wrap his arms around her and greedily pull her tighter against him but with his hands still cuffed behind his back, he was helpless to do anything but what his lovers wanted.

Kala’s hands skirted across his skin, following the curves and planes of his body. Her touch alternated between soft light touches and the firm scratching of her nails. Gasps and whimpers filled the quiet and he realised they were his noises. She cupped his head, possessively and claimed him in a hard kiss.

A thrill went through Wolfgang. His sweet, loving, indecisive Kala had certainly discovered a new side to herself since they’d been together, since becoming a sensate. She’d discovered her passion, her bravery and her strength. Sometimes he thought one of the others was helping her but he knew most of it really was her.

She had him completely and he would do anything for her. She broke the kiss and looked over his shoulder. He kept his gaze on her, captivated by the beautiful woman who had captured him.

He felt Rajan step up behind him, his breath warm on the back of Wolfgang’s neck. Wolfgang tuned into him, feeling for his movements but not moving. Rajan kissed the nape of his neck, then bit lightly. Pleasure, with just the edge of pain.

‘Who do you belong to?’ Rajan asked, his low voice vibrating through Wolfgang skin.

‘Ihr beide,’ Wolfgang murmured in reply. He belonged to both of them, always. He was completely theirs.

He felt Rajan smile against his shoulder. ‘Good boy, Wolfie.’

A familiar thrill went through him at the soft praise from his lover. He would do anything for those words. He felt so good when they were pleased with him.

‘Still comfortable?’ Rajan asked, smoothing his hands down Wolfgang’s shoulders.

Wolfgang nodded.

Rajan hesitated, laying one hand in the centre of his back. ‘I need you to say the words, Wolfie,’ he said, firmly. ‘Are you comfortable?’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Wolfgang said, feeling the responding hitch in Rajan’s body as he heard those words. Wolfgang smiled in the knowledge of how much Rajan enjoyed his submission.

He looked into Kala’s face and saw her smile. He felt how much she enjoyed it too.

He heard a gentle clink of a light chain in Rajan’s hand and he knew what was coming next. His belly fluttered in anticipation and his cock throbbed with need. Rajan’s arm wrapped around him, his hand stroking his chest as he passed the item in his other hand to Kala.

Wolfgang kept his eyes on her, watching the slight blush that darkened her cheeks. But he could feel how her heart quickened as she raised the nipple clamps to his chest. He let her feel all his arousal as she gently placed the clamps on his nipples. They gripped him firmly, sending a tingling warmth through him. He felt her arousal pulse at him as she watched his reactions, and felt it echo across her own body.

‘Does that feel good?’ Rajan asked.

‘So good,’ gasped Wolfgang and Kala together.

Rajan laughed softly. ‘Not many people get to torture both their lovers at once like this.’

Wolfgang grinned, enjoying how normal it was to Rajan now that somebody might have more than one lover. But he didn’t say it, because in these moments, he didn’t speak unless they invited him to. If he did, it would only be to stop it. Not that he had ever wanted to. They knew him too well to cross any of his limits.

Rajan pulled away and Wolfgang whimpered but only for a moment, because Kala was pulling him into another claiming kiss. Passion flowed through them and, again, he ached to hold her. The fact that he couldn’t made every nerve fire with want and he was helpless to do anything other than submit to the feeling.

Kala broke the kiss, then slipped to his side. Her hand trailed over his shoulder and down his spine. But this time she didn’t scratch. She just placed her palm on the centre of his back and pushed, firmly. He bent over, relying on her to help him keep his balance. She did, her other arm wrapping around his chest and holding him there. The chain of the clamps swung slightly, adding a little more delicious pressure to his sensitive nipples.

Then Rajan was back, his clothed body warm against Wolfgang’s naked skin. He trailed his hand over his back, fingers brushing over Kala’s hand briefly, before finding Wolfgang’s and gripping it. Wolfgang squeezed back, letting Rajan know that he understood the reassuring gesture, that he didn’t want to stop, that he wanted desperately whatever was going to happen next.

Rajan’s hand moved lower, cupping his ass cheeks firmly. He raised his hand and gave each cheek a stinging slap. Wolfgang groaned and twitched against Kala’s hand as heat spread across his skin. Then Rajan was rubbing instead, soothing the sting with his strong, warm hand. He dipped in between his ass cheeks and Wolfgang felt the cool wetness of lube. He jerked slightly; he hadn’t expected it so soon.

But after a second, he relaxed into it, pushing back as Rajan’s slick fingers slipped inside him. The fingers worked him expertly and he ground himself back on them, eager for more. But then the fingers were gone and something warm and smooth was edging in between his ass cheeks.

He whimpered as the butt plug slid home, filling him but not as full as Rajan’s cock would have. The plug was holding him open, keeping him ready to receive his lover later. Rajan’s hand was caressing him again and he pushed back eagerly into the hand.

‘Hold onto that plug,’ Rajan warned, then he raised his hand and brought it down firmly across his bottom. Wolfgang clenched, desperate to obey and keep the plug inside him as Rajan spanked him, hard and fast, spreading delicious heat across his ass and making him moan and cry out. One of Kala’s hands landed in his hair, stroking and soothing as her other hand held him in place.

Then Rajan’s hand stilled and he was leaning into Wolfgang, dropping kisses along his shoulder. ‘Good boy,’ he murmured and Wolfgang’s heart thudded. ‘You took that so well.’

Wolfgang felt a warmth inside him that matched that he could feel on his ass. Rajan was pleased with him. Kala didn’t speak but he could feel she was too.

Then Rajan was pulling away and Kala was helping him to straighten. He looked into her face and she smiled shyly and leaned into him. ‘It’s so hot watching you like this,’ she murmured.

Wolfgang’s belly clenched and he wanted nothing more than to please her. Rajan stood in front of him, looking him over. Wolfgang knew he was checking in on him and he tried to show in his face how up for more he was.

Rajan smiled, then put his hands on Wolfgang’s shoulders and pushed. Wolfgang got the idea and started to kneel. It wasn’t easy with his hands behind his back but Kala took hold of his elbow and helped him keep his balance.

Then Wolfgang was on his knees and looking up at his lovers. They both gazed at him and he knew they were appreciating how he looked right now. He was on his knees, cuffed, clamped and plugged, completely focused on them and submitting to them.

Rajan reached for him and stroked his cheek tenderly. ‘Open your mouth, love.’

Wolfgang opened his mouth obediently, keeping his eyes trained on Rajan’s face. Rajan gave him a pleased smile and his hands went to the button of his trousers. Wolfgang waited eagerly, then licked his lips reflexively as Rajan brought out his hard cock. Wolfgang was ready, eager to take that cock he loved.

Rajan didn’t say anything, just gripped his shoulders again and pulled him forward, onto his cock. Wolfgang took it eagerly, the taste of him so familiar on his tongue. He trailed his tongue around the head, feeling Rajan moan against him. But Rajan wasn’t going to let him be in charge of this. He cupped the back of his head and took charge.

Kala knelt beside him, kissing his neck and dragging her nails across his scalp. He heard himself groaning as he felt her hands on him, exploring his chest and travelling down to fondle his cock.

Wolfgang was caught in between his two lovers, as Rajan fucked his mouth and Kala played with his body. They had him completely.

Rajan groaned and Wolfgang felt his thigh flex against his shoulder. He was close. Wolfgang prepared himself to swallow but Rajan pulled away. Wolfgang whimpered at the loss and Rajan chuckled.

‘Have a little patience, Wolfie,’ he said, affectionately.

Wolfgang’s body was flooded with need and want. Every nerve was on fire and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. But Rajan was moving round behind him and Kala was slipping into place in front of him. She lifted her dress and she was bare underneath. She cupped his head and tugged him close.

He pushed his head between her legs and breathed in her scent. She giggled a little at the light touch of his breath on her. He smiled. He loved it when she giggled in moments like this. It never broke the mood, just reminded them that this was all about having fun with each other.

He opened his mouth and tasted her. She shivered in response, her thigh clenching against his cheek. He licked slowly, feeling her response thrilling through his body like sparks. Rajan’s hand came to rest on his back, stroking gently as he watched them. Wolfgang picked up the pace, flickering his tongue over her hot wetness. She gripped his head firmly, her body trembling beneath his attentions.

Her thighs tightened against his head and she gasped into the hair. He moved his tongue so fast and felt her legs begin to shake. He loved this. He loved giving himself over only to her pleasure, making her forget herself and explode into orgasm beneath his attentions.

She collapsed back on the bed, still trembling in the immediate aftermath of her orgasm. Rajan undid the handcuffs and they fell to the ground. He hooked his arms beneath Wolfgang’s and tugged him up. He reached around and unclipped the clamps. Wolfgang groaned as his nipples throbbed and the sensation made his cock twitch eagerly.

‘Fuck her,’ Rajan murmured. ‘Fuck her hard, love.’

Kala pulled off her dress and cast it away, leaving her naked beneath him. Wolfgang knelt on the bed and, supporting himself with one hand and settling his other hand at her hip, he slid inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper, eager for another orgasm.

He thrust hard and fast, eagerly chasing the sensations of being buried inside her. But something was missing. He wanted Rajan too.

‘Raj,’ he murmured.

Rajan laid a hand on his back and the next moment, he was pressing his body against Wolfgang’s. He was no longer fully clothed; he just had his shirt on. Wolfgang could feel his cock against his ass cheeks.

Then Rajan tugged out the butt plug in one movement and slid inside him himself. Wolfgang let out a cry and thrust instinctively into Kala. Rajan’s firm but gentle hands framed his hips and then they were moving together, fucking each other hard and fast. Kala’s legs wrapped around them both and their joint cries filled the room as they pursued their orgasm together.

Weakness followed and Wolfgang could do nothing but collapse into Kala. She gathered him close and he nuzzled into her chest. He was sore and tired but the happiness inside him was indescribable. Rajan pulled away for a moment and, when he returned, he was naked too. He gathered them both up into his arms, spooning behind Wolfgang.

Wolfgang felt himself trembling and he didn’t know why. He felt like he was floating and he couldn’t bring himself back down to earth. He scrabbled for Rajan’s hand.

‘‘M sorry,’ he mumbled. ‘I don’t know why…’

‘Hush,’ murmured Rajan, gripping his hand. ‘Just relax. We’ve got you.’

They both wrapped their arms tightly around him and he stopped trying to stop himself floating. He just gave into the sensation, knowing he was safe with them.

Rajan raised his wrist to his mouth and kissed it gently and Kala kissed his head and trailed her fingers through his hair. Her hand settled on his waist, stroking gently.

‘You did so well, Wolfie,’ murmured Rajan, his voice gentle and warm in Wolfgang’s ear. ‘We’re so proud of you.’

‘You made us feel so good,’ said Kala, her voice soft and full of love.

Wolfgang closed his eyes and just focused on the feeling of his lovers around him, holding him close. They would always hold him. With them he knew he was safe. With them, he knew he could submit completely. They loved him.

They loved him.


End file.
